


Spontaneous Combustion

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: The opposite of slow burn





	Spontaneous Combustion

"It really... builds." Chloe husked, adding a wink for good measure.

Beca glanced over the redhead's body and bit her lower lip.

Chloe grinned. "I'm pretty confident about all this."

"You should be," the brunette responded with a smirk. "Oh what the hell?" She stepped forward and spun Chloe around so that she was against the wall, running her hands all over the taller girl's conveniently already naked body.

Their lips slammed against one another. Another moment later, their tongues battled for dominance and then they banged.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my (literally) tongue in cheek fic.


End file.
